


(Sling)Shot Through the Heart

by americangentleman



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Newsies - Freeform, Oblivious, Spromeo - Freeform, background Ralbert, background spromeo, finch is done with crutchie, finchcrutchie, nb albert, oblivious crutchie, oblivious pinning, pinning, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: it takes finch three times to confess for crutchie to realize what he means.
Relationships: Crutchie/Finch (Newsies)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	(Sling)Shot Through the Heart

one question remained in finch's mind constantly; " _was crutchie really that oblivious?_ " surely finch thought he was being obvious about his feelings. yet crutchie was absolutely clueless.

the first time finch tried confessing the crutchie, he had sought advice from romeo. romeo was definitely they guy to go to first—the considerably most romantic newsie.

"you just have to tell him! be straight up about it," romeo suggested. the two were selling together that hazy summer day. finch had not stopped talking about crutchie and wanting to confess his feelings.

"just tell him? like that? no big gesture or anything?" finch furrowed his brows, turning his head to look over at romeo while waving a paper around.

"yeah! it's crutchie for crying out loud," romeo snorted.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"you know how nice and simplistic he is!" he explained. "it'll go great trust me. i think everyone knows how into you he is."

"you think so?" finch asked after selling his last paper.

romeo chuckled, "i know so, finch."

"how would i even bring the subject up?" finch met at romeo's side and they began walking to the lodging house.

"just pull him away from the crowd i guess. take him somewhere no one can hear you and just do it!" romeo nudged his shoulder.

"yeah, much easier said than done," finch scoffed.

they arrived at the lodging house and everyone was gathered in the common room chatting loudly about their day. specs was quick to jump on romeo once they entered. which left finch alone.

"finch!" race greeted, looking up from the redhead that layed on his lap. "you sell everythin'?"

finch nodded, "even got a little extra cash." he waved around his earnings. "have you seen crutchie?"

race cocked a brow. "last saw him with jack when they walked in. why?"

finch shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "just want to see him, that's all."

"you're gonna tell him?" albert joined the conversation. "it's about time. we all could see you two pinning non stop." they finished off before placing their cap over their face in attempt to cover up the light so they could fall asleep.

"way to be blunt," finch deadpanned.

"so you are?" race said a little louder than he should have.

"....yeah. but keep it down would ya?" finch whispered.

race winked. "speaking of..." finch turned to see crutchie limping into the common room. finch shot a nervous look at race—who responded by waving his hands in a way that told him to "go"—before walking over to crutchie.

"finchie!" crutchie beamed when finch approached him. "how'd ya do?"

"sold pretty well and smuggled some extra cash," finch boasted. finch lead the way to a sofa that was away from the big group of boys and they sat down.

"i sold all of mine too!" crutchie smiled.

"of course you did. who wouldn't want to buy a pape from that cute face of yours?" realizing what he said, his face went bright red. he cleared his throat, "i should tell you something though..."

crutchie's smile fell and was replaced by a concerned frown. "is everything okay?"

"yeah! yeah...just um...crutchie," finch looked down at his hands, "i like you..." he looked back at crutchie, now with a huge grin on his face.

"awh i like you too finch!" he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"crutchie! come here!" jack waved over at them.

"oh, okay i have to go!" he smiled before walking over to the group.

yeah. crutchie definitely did not get the hint.

the second time finch tried confessing his feelings, he asked jack for help. he thought since jack knew crutchie so well, he would be able to help.

but once again it took a turn that left finch questioning his and crutchie’s relationship.

“you know he really likes hanging out with you. after a day of you two sellin’ together or just sittin’ out in the park he will not shut up about it when he gets back,” jack chuckled, not taking his eyes off of his work in progress painting.

finch was sitting on a chair that hung around backstage in the theatre where he had found jack at. he was working on a new backdrop for medda.

“he does?” finch asked, looking up from the ground. his arms hung over the back of the chair—that being he was sitting in the chair backwards.

“oh yeah. sometimes i have to stop him because it’s been like an hour and a half of him gushin’ over you,” he chuckled. “surprised you two haven’t confessed or anythin’.”

finch’s eyes widened in surprise. wow, crutchie really did not understand him the first time. it was a little soul crushing that it took finch all that time building up the confidence to only have crutchie be totally clueless.

“i have told him. he just didn’t get it,” finch sighed.

“what?” jack turned to him.

“yeah, i told him i liked him. he went ‘awh finch i like you too!’. totally did not get it,” finch explained the story for the hundredth time. it had been a month since it happened and the two never brought it up again.

jack threw his head back in laughter, “that’s hilarious! gosh, crutchie is a little—“

“oblivious. yeah,” finch finished his sentence. “what do i do now?”

“best you can do is try again,” jack set down his supplies and pulled up a chair.

“i have to make it more clear this time.”

“just take him out bottle shootin’. he loves it when ya do that,” jack suggested. “then find the perfect time to tell him.”

“alright....i guess that can work,” finch complied.

“good luck,” jack gave him a warm, reassuring smile and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

and the next day finch and crutchie found themselves in an alley together.

yeah, finch was attached to his slingshot. he wouldn’t let anyone touch it even for a second. it was a gift from his father before he passed, so it meant a lot to him. but, crutchie was allowed to use it. crutchie and only crutchie. sometimes romeo would join them to shoot bottles, but he would have to bring his own because finch wouldn’t let him touch his.

the first time finch let crutchie borrow his slingshot when they were very little, it was the last time for a while. crutchie had been recklessly playing with it so much that the elastic snapped. when finch started crying, crutchie felt so bad but did his best to fix it. in the end when crutchie did fix it, it worked better than before. still, it took finch a while to open up again.

“okay, so you remember how your posture should be to get perfect aim?” finch asked.

“um...you should show me again just incase,” crutchie smiled shyly. finch nodded and got behind him. they had figured out a safe way for crutchie to have good aim without hurting his leg. he guided crutchies arms and pulled back on the string.

“okay, you’re going to hit the one of the far right. ready?” finch asked.

“yep!” crutchie smiled confidently and let go of the string. the pebble smashed right through the far right bottle.

“you did it!” finch cheered.

“thanks to you!” crutchie laughed, nudging him happily.

“what can i say? i do love perfect aim,” finch said cockily.

“and i love you—“ crutchie said without thinking. finch froze for a second, taking in crutchies words.

“i lo—“

“i mean. um,” crutchie cleared his throat, “like your hair. i love your hair. did you do something to it it looks great!”

“um...yeah...,” finch smiled unsurely.

whatever just happened, neither of them discussed it again.

then there was the third time finch tried confessing to crutchie. quite frankly, he was tired of it. he wished crutchie wasn’t so humble sometimes so he would understand. maybe finch wasn’t being as straight forward as he thought. there was only one thing left to do.

it was late, the sun having set hours ago. finch and crutchie were sitting out on the platform next to the ladder that lead to the rooftop. crutchie just wanted to swing his legs over something so that was the spot they agreed on.

finch didn’t mind it. he liked it when he was alone with crutchie. what he didn’t enjoy was the crushing silence around them. crutchie sure found it peaceful, but it drove finch mad.

well that and the fact he just wanted to grab crutchie’s face and kiss him.

“do you like watching the sky?” crutchie asked out of the blue.

“not really. i think i would rather look at you,” finch shrugged.

crutchie blushed, smiling slightly. “you’re too nice.”

“no, i just like you a lot,” finch was focused on the stars above. he could have sworn he had this conversation a thousand times by now.

“i like you too, finchie.” finch looked over at crutchie, who was staring right at him.

“no, i mean really like you,” finch tried explaining. crutchie tilted his head in confusion. finch sighed.

and then there was the leaning in. then there was the split second hesitation before he connected his lips with crutchie’s. then there was crutchie kissing him back.

and then there were crutchie’s starstruck eyes when they made eye contact again after breaking from an unforgettable first kiss.

“ _oh_.” is what crutchie muttered. finch pressed his lips together, unsure what to make of crutchie’s reaction. “oh...you like me like that.”

“i....yeah,” finch looked away, feeling rejection already circle him like a cat that was getting ready to attack.

crutchie kissed his cheek. “i like you like that too.” finch looked over at him again,

“yeah?”

“yeah.”

so, maybe the other attempts really payed off in the end anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me! @/FNCHCRTZ


End file.
